


Mages and Wolves

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, First Date, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Mage Stiles, Mates, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels ignored by his supposed friends and leaves Beacon Hills for the summer to train with a mage. He comes back with new friends, and a new look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was lonely. For years it had been Scott and Stiles against the world, and now it was Scott, and Alison, and the pack, and maybe Stiles, if he invited himself along. Eventually inviting himself along was just irritating, so he stopped and other than a few rude questions about the lack of pizza on pack nights nobody seemed to care that he was gone.

He saw them at school and then the year ended and he decided he wasn't going to sit around and be ignored any longer. He started researching people with sparks. The only thing tying him to Beacon Hills now was his dad and his dad could do without him for a few months.

He found a mage running a school in Los Angeles named Myra. It sounded a lot like Hogwarts, and basically amounted to a small training facility for mages.

"Dad I've been looking into my magic and there's a woman named Myra in Los Angeles who can help me train with my spark. I was wondering if I could head down for the summer." He blurts barely stopping to take a breath.

"What about your friends?" John asks. Stiles shrugs to cover up a flinch.

"I haven't talked to them in two weeks and they haven't really noticed. They probably won't even realize I'm gone." The truth of it hurts.

"Okay fine but you call me every single night got it?" There's sympathy in his voice and Stiles is so relieved to be free of everything.

"Yes sir." Stiles salutes playfully.

"And you better Skype me at least twice a week." His dad says.

"Deal." Stiles wraps his arms around him. "Try to stick with your diet." He hugs back.

"Do I have to?" John whines.

"Yeah. I don't wanna lose you." They step apart, sharing a small smile, and Stiles goes to pack his bags.

"I'll try." John calls after him and Stiles knows it's the best he's gonna get.

"Thanks dad." He yells over his shoulder as he runs upstairs. "You're the best."

"I know!" His dad calls after him. He throws a shit ton of plaid and jeans into a bag and gets ready to leave. By noon he had the car packed said goodbye to his dad and left. His red hoodie lay on the bed at home, abandoned.

He'd only bought it because it was ironic, the little red who ran with wolves. On the drive to LA Stiles put on obnoxious pop tunes and drummed on the steering wheel the highway flying by beneath him. He felt free, but a strange sense of loneliness hovered over him.

...

It takes a week and a half for anyone to notice he's gone. Scott calls and he sounds at least a little concerned.

" _Dude where are you?_ " Scott demands. Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Stiles flops back onto the bed. Scott makes a weird spluttering noise. "Its not your problem just go chill with your pack."

" _What do you mean my pack? Stiles, where are you?"_ Scott threw in a threatening growl with his demand.

"Don't growl at me Scott. I've been out of town for a week and a half Mr. Best-friend-o'-mine." Amy walks in as he speaks and hearing his seething tone decides to cheer him up in her own way.

First it's by juggling small orbs of water and fire and then by casting small spells that set part of his clothing on fire but. It wouldn't burn human skin, but if allowed to spread you could wind up naked. Stiles chooses not to say anything.

" _What's that supposed to mean_?" Scott asks. Stiles rolls his eyes gesturing to Amy in a 'can you believe him' way. She snorts as his shoe laces burn.

"Figure it out Scott I'll see you in three months." He was about to hang up.

" _Wait_!" /Finally an apology/ " _the pack needs you to do research_." Scott states. He doesn't throw his phone, its a close thing but he doesn't, he hangs up instead and turns it off.

Problem is he underestimates his magic and when he sets the phone down it's more than a little water logged.

"Hello Amy." He looked up at her. She smiles at him but her eyes say she knows. She has beautiful fiery red hair that she keeps in a bun at all times and sharp blue eyes that are currently dissecting him.

"Heya magic man." He rolls his eyes. "How's the rune going?" She means the one he's choosing for the tattoo. He has to pick the right substances to infuse into his skin. Wolfsbane was obvious it would make him less fragile around the wolves. He also wanted to be stronger and faster and the herbs he picked could help with that.

"I need to do more research before I decide." He decides. Amy smiles sweetly at him.

"Of course Stiles. Practice the protection runes while you're at it maybe you can get more than one. Maybe you can join a coven. I've always wanted to join a coven." She smiles at him and then glances toward his phone. "If you ever need a place to stay you'll always be welcome here." She offers. Myra wouldn't mind, they both know that.

"Thanks Amy. I'll be okay." He fibs. She doesn't believe him, and he doesn't blame her.


	2. Coven of four

Stiles comes back from LA with a tan and a new sense of style. Less plaid more t-shirts and ripped jeans. His hair has grown out and he seems to fit into his skin better. He also comes back tattooed the first rune on his back is central but protection runes have been added on his legs and strength runes on his arms, but the most interesting thing he comes back with are friends, because Amy was sorta right. Except he didn't join a coven. He made one.

His coveb mark is simple, a mixture of a stealth rune, and a healing rune designed to look like a house, to feel like a home.

The pack is panicking about his arrival and what they view as a new threat. The day school starts everyone is tense.

"Amy, Zach, stick together avoid the wolves. You're sophomores so you should be fine. Melody you're with me." Stiles notices the pack hovering by his locker and chose to avoid them at least until his emotions are less... emotiony. He'll go to the loft tonight and talk to Derek, just, later.

At lunch they fail to corner him, mostly because Stiles has cast a small disorientation spell around himself that works only on werewolves. His coven sits with him and he tries not to focus on the pack, but he can feel their eyes on him.

As he's leaving the cafeteria Stiles notices them hovering by the exits and he whispers a spell to change his scent and slips away in the crowd. It isn't until he sits down in his AP US gov class and Lydia plops into the seat next to him that he realizes his mistake. He was going to have this confrontation in front of a teacher now. No escapes. He turns to Melody for a rescue and she opens her mouth a moment to late.

"Where were you?" Lydia hisses. Stiles seriously considers starting a flood to get out of this, just a little one.

"Fuck off." He whispers back. He doesn't miss the shocked gasp or huff she let's out and he turns sharp eyes on her. "You don't care so stop pretending that you do, maybe next time I leave it won't take three months to text me." He looks up glare challenging. She doesn't claim she cares.

"You were gone for 3 months?" The question hurts. He flips her the bird and tries to focus on the teacher. Melody sends a calming spell his way and he smiles at her trying to tug playfully at her coven bond.

...

Derek isn't scared more like reasonably apprehensive. First Stiles leaves now there's a coven of witches in his town that he can't track. It's nerve wracking. Luckily the tension doesn't last long before there's a scent of magic from outside his front door.

"Yo Sourwolf open up!" He hears Stiles yell and then a whisper from a female voice he doesn't recognize.

"Dude, you have to / _officially_ / announce our presence." The girl hisses.

"Eh" Stiles replies noncommittally as Derek opens the door. "How's it been big bad?" Stiles smirks at him.

"Fine. Why are you hanging out with witches Stiles?" Derek growls softly in the other boys direction and he steps behind the red headed girl.

"Derek Derek Derek. Tsk tsk tsk. Firstly there isn't a single witch here." Derek raises a questioning eyebrow and Stiles rolls his eyes. "Mages Derek. Anyways I am coven leader Stilinski I am here to formally inform Alpha Hale of our presence in his territory and I promise your pups will not be harmed as long as they keep their claws to themselves." Before he can respond the red head speaks.

"Stiles that isn't the speech."

"What? It's Derek guys." He meets her eyes before turning to face Derek. "Alpha Hale do you expect me and my coven to leave Hale pack lands?"

"No?" Derek offers more than a little lost.

"Good. Can we use the preserve for training?" Derek looks skeptical but nods.

"Thanks sourwolf see you around."

"Stiles wait!" His eyes flash red, and he reaches for Stiles arm, and suddenly the red head is in a basic fighting position. The boy slips behind her and the other girl, the brunette moves behind Stiles.

"Amy! We are not attacking Derek. We are especially not attacking Derek with a damn fire spell is that understood?" Stiles voice is hard, like his alpha voice. Amy nods. "Good, if for any reason we fight Derek restraining spells only and no fucking fire. Got it?" He glances around and the rest of the coven nod. "Sorry we've been through some rough shit the past few months."

"The phoenix was fun."

"Shut it Zach." Stiles whirls around pointing at the kid like an angry parent. Derek laughs under his breath.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Derek cut in.

"Yeah I'm a lot better now." Stiles states. Derek whimpers slightly. "See you around sourwolf." He turns away from Derek. "Hey guys, snow ball fight?" The other mages laugh and they run into the preserve with excited smiles lighting up their faces. Derek pretends not to notice the lingering scent of sadness from Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek turns around and wanders numbly into the kitchen. His mate is better off without him. Then it hits him, Stiles is planning a snowball fight in August. Stiles leads a coven.

...

Stiles needs the adrenaline rush a fight can create. One of the perks of having a coven is someone to spar with. Melody and Zach both have defensive powers where as him and Amy are more offensive so the teams split up with a defense and an offense on each. Stiles works better with Melody so they usually pair up, but reverse pairings are good practice.

"What are the rules boss?" Amy calls.

"No permanent damage." Stiles states. It's the only established rule they had everything else was subject to change. "No fire, no healing spells until one team surrenders. Sound good?" Everyone nodded their agreement and Stiles focuses on his magic and creates a large pile of snow. A moment later wind ripped through the trees and created a wall of snow around Stiles and Melody.

"Nice one kid." Amy yells. A snow ball launches through the opening he left in the wall and curves to hit him in the face. Melody gets a shield up just in time.

"Now we're talking. Melody ice stone armor for both of us." A minute later he's wrapped in rock and launching a small avalanch off the tree over their fort with a gust of wind.

"Shit this is heavy. Amy get it off now." Zach yelps. Amy blows it off and leaps out of the fortress an ice blade in her hand.

"Hand to hand combat?" Amy asks preparing to drop her weapon. Stiles smirks and a small throwing star made of ice slices through her sleeve.

"But this is so much more fun." Stiles says.

"So you're totally crushing on Derek. Am I right or am I right?" She teases as they dance closer blades ready. He scowls at her and suddenly a mostly turned Scott is at his side.

"Dude, Scott stop growling at my coven!" Stiles whacks him with the flat of his blade.

"She was going to hurt you." The werewolf whines.

"Not likely." Stiles laughs earning an indignant huff from Amy.

"Dude cmon you know I'm the better sword fighter." Amy scowls.

" True but I wasn't planning to fight fair." The ice at her feet begins to wrap around her legs. "Anyways Scott, I'm fine, your alpha will explain." He turns around as Amy burns the ice off.

"You just forfeited Amy. No fire."

"But Stiles." Scott whines again stepping closer and bouncing off the shield melody put up.

"Stiles is this him?" Zach asks.

"Yeah. He was my best friend once." Stiles states voice cold. Scott whimpers. Issac slinks in from the edge of the clearing. "You know I think we're done here if you mutts want a snow ball fight be my guests." He tapped his shoulder and a second later the other three had made a small chain each holding onto the others shoulder with Stiles in the lead. Stiles mumbles the Latin and the world warps around him before fading back in as home.

"Everyone okay?" Stiles asks.

"All good." Amy says.

"Cool homework needs to get done so everyone get on that." Stiles calls.

"Okay boss." Zach yells after him as he heads for his room. He can hear them whispering below him, concerned.

...

Derek was running through the preserve when he found it. The scent of vampires was all over the field alongside the magic. Derek called Stiles.

"Derek my man. What's up?" Stiles answered.

"Vampires in the preserve by where you practiced." He can vaguely hear Stiles telling the girl 'vampires' and her groaning.

"They hate fire and the stake thing is totally ineffective try to behead them. Then burn the bodies." Stiles offers. Derek nods before realizing he's on the phone.

"Thanks." Derek growls.

"Call if you need any help."

"Okay." Derek mumbles and hangs up. Then he howls trying to gather the wolves.

...

"Vampires again?" Zach groans.

"Yup." Stiles pops the p, smirking at him.

"Can we go fight them?" Amy's hands flame up slightly and she's excited.

"Yes but you do not harm my wolves okay?" He agrees even though he shouldn't. They have practice with this the wolves don't.

"Yeah yeah. Gotta keep the boyfriend safe. We know." Melody Sasses.

"Okay, what's our strategy?" Zach asks.

"You and Melody clear an area only let one or two vamps in at a time. I behead Amy burns the body. Sound good?" Stiles smiles, proud of himself as the group nods.


	4. Chapter 4

"Great! Let's run." They all have speed and stamina runes and the run to the preserve is quick and enjoyable.

"Melody trace Derek you should remember his signature." Stiles says. She pulls out a small vial and breaks it against the ground.

"Follow." She says, racing off into the woods. Stiles falls into line behind her and they run, bouncing off trees and swinging on a branch Amy passes over him and now its a game. Stiles leaps up with her and does a flip over her head.

"Dude nice." She whispers. Zach mumbles something before smirking at him.

"Silence spell." Zach says. They both laugh, teasing each other as they continue to race after Melody. Suddenly they all freeze.

"Incoming alpha." The shield goes up immediately.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Derek is covered in blood and his arm is hanging at an odd angle.

"Saving your sorry assass. Which is obviously necessary." Stiles doesn't give him a chance to respond instead jumping straight into the fray. Last time they'd fought vampires the coven had spelled their skin too thick for a bite. The vampires can't really harm them and everything is going well until the leader of the vampires goes after Derek.

Stiles magic feels like its being ripped out of him and the vampire goes flying away from / _his_ / Derek. Stiles presses it against the tree and mumbles a fire spell eyes blazing. Stiles doesn't work with fire often and working a spell with that kind of emotion is draining at best and deadly at worst. Before he can speak everything goes dark.

...

Derek watches as the vampire he's fighting suddenly flies into a tree and he watches as Stiles slinks over to it steps smooth like a panther. Despite the silent fury in his eyes Derek notices his hands shake. He barely noticed the vampire catch on fire already running for Stiles. He watched the boys eyes widen in surprise and then flutter closed. He hears Amy growl from behind him.

"Fucking idiot, we had a plan. Melody get Stiles home he can't fight like this. Zach you're with me." Then they were off helping the wolves and the brunette appeared holding her arms out for Stiles.

"I can take him from here Alpha Hale." She offers and he gives her a cursory glance. She's small and he doesn't trust her to carry Stiles out of the woods.

"No." Its more of a growl than expected. She looks surprised.

"He can't stay here!" She smells afraid.

"Of course not. My betas can handle this." He says trying to ignore the fact that Erica was just thrown through a tree, not into, through. The girl hums doubtfully and Erica snarls at him before he flashes his eyes.

"Okay then alpha. Follow me." She takes off through the woods and he has to race to keep up. Stiles groans softly and suddenly the girl is back at his side running beside him hands fluttering uselessly.

"We need to hurry. What's the closest pack house with accessible food?" The girl asks. Derek veers right and she stays hot on his heels as he heads for the newly refurbished Hale house.

"And I'm following you. Fine." She seems to move through the forest even easier then he does and he avoids thinking about the envy he feels. The moment the house appears she flits inside and he follows.

"Stiles wake up." He grumbles as he listens to the girl mumble about fruit and water. She races into the room shoving grapes and a glass into his hands.

"Make sure he eats. Got it furry?" She demands. He nods a little lost. "He's like our alpha. I won't lose him." There's probably a threat there but he doesn't care. Stiles makes a grumbling noise again and he whimpers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please wake up." Derek whispers. Stiles blinks awake to the smell of meat from the kitchen but ignores it.

"Mel'dy?" Stiles slurs blinking his eyes open. "D'rk?"

"Right here Stiles. Melody is making food. She said to give you this." He holds out the water nervously and Stiles tilts his head back. Derek tries not to watch the obscene way he swallows.

"S'ry 'm real sleepy." Stiles mumbles.

"Just eat a few grapes first please?" Stiles opens his mouth head lolling back. Derek feeds him a few grapes before he falls asleep. "Thank you, for saving me."

"He could've died." Melody speaks from behind him.

"I'm sorry." Derek mumbles.

"No. That's not the point. He knew that. He's not a fire elemental, mostly because he refused to work with it and he never said why. Although I can guess. He wasn't afraid of it he just wouldn't start one and to burn someone takes a lot of energy. He did it for you." She dropped a plate of food. "Give him that when he wakes up again." She's gone before he can respond.

...

Stiles wakes up in the Hale house with his coven hovering nearby and werewolves all around the house, but most importantly an alpha less than a foot away.

"Melody said to give you this, and Amy said to slap you but I won't." Derek says.

"That's abnormal. Usually you fake every opportunity to smack me round." He takes the food, ignoring Derek's stung look. He's starving. Amy snorts.

"So it looks like Mr. I'll-rip-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth is actually a teddy bear." Amy laughs.

"Leave them alone Ames. They're _flirting_." Zach mumbles.

"More food. God, I'm dying." He doesn't miss the way every beta in the room whines racing for food. Nor the way Derek tenses and flashes his eyes at them with a growled and supposedly sub human version of hurry up. Stiles is glad he's not human.

"Here!" Scott has ham, Issac has a bag of cheetos, Erica somehow got curly fries, and Boyd has pie. He points between Erica and Boyd happily.

"You're my favorites!" Stiles states digging in. Derek whimpers. "Don't worry Derek they're just my favorite betas." Stiles whispers as Amy laughs. "Shut up its not my fault you have super hearing."

"Dude you literally gave me the tattoo." She calls back still laughing.

"Whatever, so Derek?" He looks over at the alpha. "Do you know how long I was gone?"

"3 months 2 days and about 9 hours." Derek says without blinking, and melody whistles.

"You better keep that boy Stiles!" Amy turns and with a voice that reminds him of Lydia orders everyone out.

 

"I think it's kinda creepy." Melody whispers to Zach.

"Lydia didn't even know it was 3 months, Scott didn't notice until week two, and the rest of them never said a word mostly because I destroyed my phone when Scott asked me to do research for him." Stiles states. Derek growls. "You noticed though. Sourwolf, do you care about me?" He looks up more than a little scared.

"Of course." Derek answers and Stiles isn't sure what to do with that.

"I'm still not comfortable with your pack." Stiles blurts.

"I know." Derek looks down.

"I have the coven now, but maybe, we can see about maybe merging our groups a little. See if I can forgive them." Stiles offers.

"You'd consider that?" Derek says, with a small smile. There's hope shining in his eyes and it's so sweet.

"Yeah sourwolf. We can train together." Stiles smirks. Ooh I know the first fight. "Amy! You and Scott hand to hand combat no weapons no powers could you take him?" Stiles yells.

"You know I can! Thank you mountain ash tattoo." She yelled back.

"Told her it was a good idea." Stiles mumbles as Derek gapes at him. "Tomorrow then? I need more sleep." Stiles smiles at him as Derek nods.

"Take me to bed." He holds his arms out to the werewolf and makes grabby hands. Derek splutters.

"O-okay."

"You do have a room for me right? I know you only built the house for pack members, I just thought." He trails off with a shrug.

"Of course there's a room for you. You were always my pack Stiles." Derek says and the world spins as Stiles is lifted off the couch.

"Slowly. Jesus it's like you're trying to kill me." Stiles groans.

"Shut up." Derek says, Stiles thinks it sounds fond, then again he just woke up from being passed out, what does he know?

...


	6. Chapter 6

Training is interesting the next day. Stiles is still too weak to participate, instead he yells pointers from the sidelines as he snacks.

"Melody guard your left! Issac watch out for Amy's right hook. It's killer."

"Stop telling my secrets to the enemy." She pouts at him. Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Issac isn't the enemy. Issac is a puppy. Jackson is the enemy." Stiles yells out of habit more than necessity, but the wolves are unaware that Stiles has super hearing. Which is a huge advantage when eavesdropping. 

"It was bad enough when there were humans in the pack, now we have a full coven." Jackson whines.

"Shut up. That's the alpha's mate you're talking about." Scott scolds. Stiles tunes further into the conversation, eyes searching for Derek.

"Just because Stiles is Derek's mate, doesn't mean I have to like him." Jackson says. Derek growls, and Jackson flinches away from him.

"You do not have to like my mate, but you will respect him. Understood?" Derek growls.

"Mate huh?" Stiles asks, moving to perch behind him. Derek doesn't nod, he doesn't have to.

"I'd say that explains a lot, but it really doesn't. Dude, I thought you hated me." Stiles says. Jackson snarls at him.

"Stiles, I-" Derek glances up at him like a kicked puppy.

"Later darling, I've got ass to kick." He says kissing Derek's cheek. "Jackson, let's make a deal, we fight. I win and you stop complaining about my coven. You win, and we leave." He hears his coven sniggering, even as the wolves shift nervously.

"Deal." Jackson snarls.

"Stiles you're injured, you can't-" Derek tries to argue, Stiles glares at him.

"I'm just putting the puppy in his place Derek." Stiles assures. "I'll be fine."

"Stiles." Melody calls, a hint of warning in her tone. "I like it here, you better kick his ass." Stiles laughs and does a back flip away from the crowd.

"Showoff." Jackson mumbles.

"Yes, yes I am. You, on the other hand, are an asshole. Honestly you parade your whole 'only werewolves in the pack' bullshit, but you're dating a Banshee. Who is in the fucking pack." Stiles smirks, and Jackson lunges for him. "Ventus exaltabis!" He's above Jackson before the wolf can react.

"Really Stiles, wind lift me? That's the Latin phrase?" Lydia scolds.

"Nope that's just for dramatic affect. I don't need to say anything, see." Stiles is suddenly rushing down towards Jackson as an invisible force pushes the struggling werewolf to the ground.

"Nice one Sti-" Scott's voice is muffled and when he risks glancing over Amy is smirking at him.

 

"Fight me like a man Stilinski, none of this pansy magic bullshit." Jackson snarls.

"If you want to fight a magic free Stiles, then I'm fighting wolfless Jackson." Stiles retorts, and Jackson's claws recede into his hands.

"No super strength, no super speed, can you take me?" Stiles taunts, and Jackson lunges again. Stiles draws on his runes to speed up his movement and casually catches the wolf by his throat, and tosses Jackson across the yard.

"Anyone else?" He asks with a smile. "I have my own coven for a reason you idiots. I'm not weak little human Stiles, with a baseball bat and sarcasm anymore." 

"It's not healing!" Jackson whines, and Melody stomps over to him.

"Maybe if you apologize to Stiles he'll return your abilities." She snaps.

"Sorry Stilinski." He hisses. Melody looks ready to strangle him when Stiles intervenes.

"Good enough. You win the prize. Super strength." Colors zap from his fingers as he says each ability. "Super hearing, super sniffer, super speed, super furry, and super healing."

"Really?" Lydia asks, gesturing to his hands.

"Well I do love a good show." Only the coven noticed him tap a finger on his shoulder. "Stilinski out." He says with a smirk, and they disappear. The coven tumbles onto the floor of the Stilinski household, laughing themselves to tears.

"Did you really just say Stilinski out? You nerd!" Amy teases.

"You know you love me." He retorts and suddenly he's wrapped up in a hug.

"So, what are we gonna do about your mate?" Zach asks. All eyes turn to him.

"I say you guys start a prank war with his pack to give me time to flirt." Stiles nods seriously, and they all crack up again.

"We're starting with Jackson." Amy says after everyone has calmed down.

"What's the plan?" Zach asks pulling hinself off the floor and lounging back on the couch.

"Turn his hair green!" Melody says, giggling.

"Oh he'll hate that." Stiles says, holding out a hand for a high five. "What about Scott?"


	7. Chapter 7

The next time Stiles sees the pack Jackson's hair winds up green, Scott's shoe laces tie themselves together every time he takes a step, Erica is functioning as a magnet, and Issac has been temporarily turned into an actual puppy.

"Amy! Leave Issac alone, focus on Scott." Stiles yells sauntering up to the house. "Derek?" Stiles asks plopping down next to the alpha. "You okay?"

"Fine. What is your coven doing to my pack?" Derek growls out, eyes flashing red.

"Prank war. They're giving me time to charm you." Stiles says, with an over exaggerated wink.

"Charming." Derek says dryly.

"You know you love me." Stiles teases, gently shoving at the Alpha's shoulder.

"Yes." Derek answers, staring at Stiles. "I do."

"Yeah, I don't actually know what to say to that." Stiles says, eyes wide.

"You don't have to say anything. You have a coven now, you don't need me." Derek states, turning to leave. Stiles grabs his arm.

"Derek Hale, if you actually want me, you are going to court me. You are going to court the shit out of me. If you want my coven and your pack to merge, you need to take the first steps." Stiles informs him. "I didn't leave, because I hated you, or your wolves, I left because I was lonely."

"Court you?" Derek asks. "Like bring you food, and protect you?"

"That sounds really werewolfy, please don't put dead animals on my porch." Stiles shivers. "Gross. Dead animals no, curly fries yes, and protecting me isn't really necessary." Derek stares at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Okay, sometimes it's necessary." Stiles pulls a sandwich out of his bag and offers Derek half.

"Thank you." Derek says.

"I'm werewolf courting you too. I protected you from the vampire, and fed you." Stiles beams at him. Derek smiles.

"I thought I was supposed to court you." Derek points out.

"You are, I'm just proving I'll be receptive so you don't get any dumb ideas, and chicken out." Stiles laughs, turning toward the pack and clapping his hands. "Training, let's do this. Coven, anything but fire."

"But Stiles." Amy whines. "Fire's my specialty." The pack shifts nervously, but Stiles just smiles.

"You know the rules Ames." Stiles scolds. "New plan, pick two elements aside from fire, not your best, for any of you. Don't tell, divvy up."

"Ames?" Scott whispers. "Got a problem?" Amy tosses a rock at his head, it takes two seconds for the fight to truly start.

"Melody!" Stiles yells. She doesn't glance up. "Defend the wolves." Amy groans.

"C'mon really?" Amy whines.

"You can do this Amy, you are my second for a reason." Stiles calls, Scott whines in response. Stiles drops water on his headhead, and a small storm cloud begins to follow him around.

"Shut up Scott." Derek yells for him. "So, Stiles, can we really go on a date?"

"Yup, pick me up at seven." He smiles and turns back to watch the fight.

"STILINSKI! MY PORSCH IS FULL OF FUCKING PUDDING! I WILL MURDER YOU!" Jackson yells.

"Aaannd that's my cue to leave." Stiles grins at Derek, and he floats himself up to the roof. Tossing spells towards the Wolves to assist Amy.


	8. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This probably seems really awkward but I've been in a rut lately and I wanted it finished.

Stiles goes through his entire wardrobe twice. Working himself into a complete panic in an effort to pick out a perfect outfit for their date. Melody and Amy are both lounging on his bed, vetoing anything he actually likes. 

"Can't I just wear my batman T-shirt?" Stiles whines pulling it out of the pile of clothes, and staring at it longingly.

"No." They say in unison, it's ripped from his hands and thrown back into the pile. Stiles rolls his eyes and pulls out an old plain black T-shirt.

"He knows what I normally look like. He wouldn't mind." Stiles whines, holding up the shirt to his torso at their gestured command. 

"Put it on." Amy demands, he sighs, and tugs it over his head. 

"That one." Melody calls. Amy nods in agreement, offering an appreciative wolf whistle. 

"It doesn't even fit." He whines, struggling to get out of it and chucking it over his shoulder.

"Exactly why you should wear it." Amy retorts, using her magic to stop it from hitting the pile.

"Fine. What pants?" Stiles asks, and Melody smiles at him wolfishly.

"The ones the Griffen tore up." She says. Stiles balks.

"My boxers will show through them." He whines staring at the barely held together scraps of fabric. Melody pulls bright red boxers out of his drawers.

"Exactly why you're wearing these." Melody informs him heartlessly. Amy smirks.

"I hate you guys." He mumbles, staring at their approved outfit.

"Love you too boss man. Now get dressed you have a date." They rush out of the room before he can throw anything at them. They start laughing when his shoe thumps against the door.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbles, buy he has to admit their outfit choice makes him look kinda hot.

...

Derek picks him up in a Henley and jeans, and Stiles has to wait a minute for him to get his jaw off the floor.

"Like what you see?" He teases. Derek nods.

"Yeah, you look," His eyes dart toward Stiles Coven and he coughs. "Very nice Stiles, you're always pretty though." Stiles blushes and drags him toward the door.

"You two have fun." Amy yells. Stiles giggles.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Melody calls. Zach is still laughing when they pull away.

"So, how's the pack doing?" Stiles asks awkwardly. Fidgeting in his seat.

"They're good. Although Jackson is still trying to get pudding out of his car." Derek smirks at him.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not." Stiles laughs. Derek reaches over to shove him lightly.

"To be honest, I wouldn't want you to be." Derek blushes slightly, and Stiles beams at him.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I have a new Instagram account called @alexshipssterek


End file.
